


Seasons

by RoseRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Poetry, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: After Endgame, Pepper reflects on how Tony felt about Steve, and how Steve feels about Tony. (The character death marked is past character death for Tony).
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, unrequited Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> For the STB Bingo square: Spring
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:
> 
> Title: Seasons  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 4022  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): Adopted Prompt- Writing Style: 2nd Person  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Pepper/Tony, Unrequited Steve/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Major Character Death (Tony's canonical Endgame death), Poetry, Angst, Grief  
> Summary: After Endgame, Pepper reflects on how Tony felt about Steve, and how Steve feels about Tony.  
> Word Count: 122

Everything has a season.

You know this in your bones

You can only cling to your grief

Wrap yourself in mourning-cloth

Hide from the world

For so long.

Everything has a season.

As the heat of summer fire

Dims into the coolness of the fall

You see age more than years 

On a once frozen soldier

How long did he flee?

Everything has a season.

Deep in the frozen winter

Memories like shards of ice

Pierce into your brain, the longing,

The desire, his heart was yours

But was it also his?

Everything has a season

Spring melts the sharp edges

You bring him close

Take comfort in shared pain

It hurts, but you know he is the only one

Who understands.


End file.
